Solo somos mejores amigos
by the killer of the full moon
Summary: Con el tiempo ese cariño se fue fortaleciendo cada vez más porque eran lo único que se tenían y ahora con los cambios hormonales de cualquier adolescente esa amistad, ese cariño se habían vuelto amor, un amor incondicional y servicial. Este fic participa en el reto "Amor Prohibido" del foro "Owari no Seraph"
Al fin habían logrado huir, había sido un sueño casi idílico cuando eran niños y por el los habían asesinado a todos exceptuándolo a él y a su querido Yuu-chan, cualquiera que lo viese desde la perspectiva infantil de su relación habrían dicho que se tenían un cariño incondicional y una amistad muy fuerte aun que ellos pelearan todo el tiempo y así creció durante 4 años, pensando en la amistad que le dio razón de sobrevivir como una de las escorias que su mejor amigo odiaba, pero cuando este dijo que no le importaba porque era Mika y siempre lo seria, sintió arder sus mejillas como las de cualquier niña en edad, eso le recordó a algo dicho por Ferid en su momento.

 **Flash back**

-vamos Mika-kun, necesitas sangre para sobrevivir-Ferid le tendió una copa llena de sangre de alguno de los niños que Vivian ahí- imagina si ahora eres fuerte después de beber lo serás el doble, además de permanecer siempre joven y lindo como estas ahora

Mika se sentía asqueado, Yuu siempre había odiado a los vampiros y él ahora era uno, ¿qué pasaría si lo volviera a ver? ¿Qué sentiría al respecto de que su mejor amigo ahora fuese un sucio chupasangre?

-oh no me digas que estás pensando otra vez en Yuu, se te nota a leguas de distancia querido Mika- burlándose de el Ferid continuo con su insistencia en que bebiera sangre- tu mirada brilla cuando piensas en él, me hace recordar a las dulces colegialas enamoradas-se encogió de hombros y se retiró cansado de no obtener que bebiera si quiera un gota

¿Enamorado? Para nada era el cariño que sentía por su amigo, pero si solo era cariño ¿por qué cuando pensaba en Yuu su corazón latía mas rápido y se sentía más feliz? Sin duda eran solo imaginaciones suyas y de Ferid, ellos solo eran amigos, muy buenos amigos

 **Fin de flash back**

Ahora lo entendía, cuando eran niños todo empezó como ese cariño fraternal que le tienes a tus hermanos adoptivos, se transformó en el cariño de toda amistad de un par de niños que pasaron por algo similar, con el tiempo ese cariño se fue fortaleciendo cada vez más porque eran lo único que se tenían y ahora con los cambios hormonales de cualquier adolescente esa amistad, ese cariño se habían vuelto amor, un amor incondicional y servicial que le tenía Mika a su única y preciada familia, estaba mal ¿no? Eran hermanos, pero no de sangre no eran una familia real, pero ambos eran hombres, pero que importaba en este siglo era algo ya casi normal ver parejas del mismo sexo, pero él es un vampiro y Yuu un humano, pero no tanto, debido a la transformación por Asura y que sea un serafín, ambos eran especies diferentes, ¿pero por que tendría que importar? Así uno fuese de la luna y el otro de júpiter, ¿quién no caería ante el hermoso Yuu? Mika negó con la cabeza sonriendo, el pensamiento más estúpido que había tenido hasta ahora, definitivamente el en su cabeza sonaba como una estúpida colegiala pensando en su Crush, solo le faltaba una cámara para tomarle fotos y una habitación donde hacerle un altar como el acosador que seria

-Mika estas bien?- llego su más reciente pensamiento de ojos esmeralda

-claro que si Yuu-chan no tienes que preocuparte

-es que estas cabizbajo, necesitas sangre? Si es así puedes beber la mía y lo sabes-se lo dijo bajando un poco su uniforme para dejar visible su cuello

-no lo necesito Yuu-chan- se sonrojo

-es enserio Mika no tengo problema, bebe mi sangre-continuo insistiendo

-no Yuu-chan, estoy bien, enserio- claro que no estaba bien ya no podía con sus sentimientos, que su mejor amigo fuese tan dulce e inocente como para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él no lo hacía más fácil, pero era algo de agradecer pues al ser tan distraído no se daría cuenta de lo que Mika sentía por él y lo tomaría como muestras de cariño que usualmente hacían

-pero hace mucho que no bebes, ¿seguro que estas bien? ¿No te duele?

-estoy seguro Yuu-chan-le sonrió cálidamente, las sonrisas que son únicas y especiales para Yuu y nadie más, no había nadie en el mundo que las mereciera más que Yuu, Mika casi podía contar los infinitos poros del rostro de Yuu, oler el aroma de su cabello y su sudor , algo que usualmente parece asqueroso a Mika le parecía el olor más exquisito del mundo, el olor a Yuu-chan, pero había algo que llamaba completamente su atención, casi a gritos, los labios de Yuu, que parecían ser tan suaves y esponjosos, se preguntaba si serían tan dulces como la persona que los poseía

-confió en ti Mika, pero si necesitas beber no dudes en decirme, siempre estaré ahí para ti-orgulloso de su actitud se puso el pulgar en el pecho mientras le sonreía a Mika

-no te preocupes Yuu-chan voy a estar bien-Mika no quería que Yuu se convirtiera en su refrigerador con piernas, él era su amigo, solamente su mejor amigo

-Yuu-san Mika-san encontramos ropa para cambiarnos, esta es para ustedes-la pelimorada les dio a ambos las ropas que habian encontrado, pero Mika pudo notar algo más, la mirada que Shinoa le daba a Yuu es como la que Mika le dedicaba a la misma persona, se sintió furioso, molesto, iracundo, pero aun con todos esos sentimientos Yuu no iba a ser más suyo y Shinoa no iba a desaparecer

-gracias Shinoa-Yuu puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y fue cuando a Mika se le rompió el corazón, en el momento en el que vio a Yuu mirarla lo supo, Yuu la miraba como él lo miraba a él y lo peor es que no podría hacer nada, él no podía competir contra lo que Shinoa era, una mujer humana que podía pasar su efímera vida a lado de Yuu mientras que él tendría que resignarse a vivir eternamente, ellos solo eran mejores amigos.

Pero qué habría pasado si el jamás hubiese sido convertido en vampiro, si el apocalipsis jamás hubiese empezado, si jamás se hubiesen separado, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes, tal vez el pasaría su efímera eternidad al lado de Yuu, tal vez ambos se habrían enamorado y tal vez tan solo tal vez ellos serían felices juntos sin nadie más, sin Shinoa, sin Kimizuki y sin Yoichi, solo ellos dos juntos como la alma partida en dos que eran, pero como siempre dicen las madres él hubiera no existe y definitivamente toda la fantasía de felicidad al lado de Yuu tampoco y tendría que conformarse con ello, porque tal vez jamás volvería a ser humano y viviría solamente para proteger a Yuu esperando que sea feliz sea con quien sea, Mika no podía ser egoísta pensando solo en que Yuu fuese para él, tenia que dejarlo libre ya lo dice el dicho si amas algo déjalo ir.


End file.
